


Forgive Me Father...

by orphan_account



Series: Devil Made Me Do It [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Father/Son Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ... for I have sinned.





	Forgive Me Father...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I made this into a series. Only two parts for now, both Vernero, but maybe others, too!? (but I do love Nero/Vergil a lot, I admit) I never know what ideas I may get.  
Anyway, thanks for checking this out and let me know what you think! :D


End file.
